Náufrago en tu luz
by Elianitra Velasco
Summary: Verdad...no importaba cuantas olas lo hubiesen abatido, si lo perdía todo o si era tragado por la oscuridad...El brillo de su sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos o sus dulces labios... Ella...su luz.


_" Hace frío... últimamente ha nevado mucho"_ levanto mi mano y revuelvo lentamente mi cabello posando mi mirada el el oscuro y viejo techo de mi habitación _" Es un invierno crudo, como aquél, parece tan lejano"_ cierro los ojos _" Aún es temprano, deben ser las seis de la mañana"_ aletargado me incorporo en la amplia cama, dejando caer mis mechones negros a los lados de mi rostro _"La ventana se ve tan amplia, todo es tan blanco"_ me levanto de la cama dirigiendome al marco gélido del portillo " _Parte del mar también se ha congelado_ ".

" _Toc toc toc"_ Ulqui, ya está listo el desayuno- Dijo delicadame Yuzu- Pa... Isshin dice que bajes a abrir los regalos con nosotros- exclamó emocionadamente mientras caminaba alejandose de la habitación-.

 _"Supongo que está bien bajar, después de todo es 25 de diciembre, día para pasarlo en familia, sin olvidar que a los niños les encantan los regalos_ "- rápidamente tomo un baño, visto una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, unos calzados del mismo color y una bufanda verde a rayas. Me dirijo hacía la puerta no sin antes peinar mi húmedo cabello- " _talvez pesque un resfriado"-._ Bajo las curvas escaleras visualizando a dos niñas que con curiosidad cerca del árbol navideño buscan entre las cajas adornadas lo que pidieron a "Santa".

La mas ilusionada de las dos es Yuzu Shiba la menor de las hermanas mellizas . Tiene el cabello siena y lacio como sus ojos, identica a su fallecida madre incluso en el carácter ya que es muy tierna y amable; además de su exquisita cocina y su capacidad de hacer amigos.

Por otro lado se encuentra Karin Shiba, pelinegra al igual que sus ojos onix, ella es la viva copia de Isshin, claro, sin olvidar que el es hombre. Valiente y un tanto problemática, mala para la cocina pero excelente para los deportes. Ellas simplemente eran como el sol y la luna.

\- Ulqui!- me llamó Yuzu mientras me miraba expectante con un vestido rosado entre sus dedos- acá tenemos algunos regalos para tí!- señaló unas cajas coloridas bajo el árbol.

\- Es navidad, por una vez deja esas seriedad y ven con nosotras- dijo Karin con un tono de aburrimiento para posteriormente tirar a un lado lo que parecían unas zapatillas de tacón alto color crema.

Giré en dirección a la larga y elegante mesa que se encontraba a un lado del amplio y adornado salón. " _Esta festividad es una absurdez, no es necesaria tanta obstentosidad para celebrar un simple nacimiento" miro la ventana_ por segunda vez en el día, algunas personas se encuentran caminando con sus hijos o tan solo salieron a recoger algo de leña.

\- Ulquiorra, me alegro de que vinieras a compartir el desayuno con nosotros, últimamente te encontraste muy encerrado en tu habitación- dijo Isshin. Un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello corto y negro al igual que sus ojos mientras llevaba una pequeña y blanca taza a sus labios-.

\- No veo lo productivo que pueda ser si los barcos no pueden sarpar - poso mis glaucos ojos en los suyos y luego en el enorme cuadro de mis padres junto a mí cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, escuchando a las dos hermanas que se acercan a nosotros tomando sus lugares en la mesa. Una mesa que apenas lleva ocupados cuatro lugares cerca de la cabecera _" La casa es demasiado grande"._ _"Aún recuerdo la última navidad con ustedes, aquella que me sentí tan feliz en el regazo de mi madre y reí tanto con los malos chistes de mi padre" miré la ventana "Ha pasado tanto tiempo"_ _ **Flash back**_

Desperté con el pequeño susurro de mi padre, se encontraba en una mini discusión con mi madre acerca de un obsequio o algo así.

\- Lo despertaste Chris!- dijo mi madre con un tono de reproche divertido mirando con un puchero a mi padre para luego darme un beso suave en la frente.

\- Emma, sabes que Ulqui es muy perceptivo, no es todo mi culpa!- dijo entre una sonrisa mientras me deseaba una feliz navidad-.

\- Vamos a abrir los regalos?- dijo mamá emocionada a lo que yo me limité a asentir mientras mi padre me levantaba cargandome para bajar al salón-.

Mis padres siempre fueron extraños, se conocieron jóvenes en una gran fiesta patriótica, al ella encontrarse comprometida y el no ser mas que un inventor-soñador decidieron huir cruzando casi medio continente buscando un lugar donde vivir.

Ella es rubia con ojos verdes, complextura delgada y algo bajita, Él es pelinegro con ojos marengos, alto y delgado. Yo su único hijo. Acabé de cumplir los ocho años y ahora me dirijo a reclamar los regalos que trajeron **mis padres** , porque santa no existe!.

\- Hijo mira la nieve, hasta el mar se congeló- susurro mi padre mientras señalaba la ventana del salón-.

\- Es cierto podremos salir a patinar!- dijo exaltada mi madre-.

Dirigí mi vista al salón. Donde se encontraba Isshin, Masaki su esposa y sus dos hijas de cuatro años disfrutando la navidad. Muchos calificarían esa mañana de perfecta. Dos familias reunidas frente a una fogata en medio de chistes, afecto y villancicos...

 **Fin Flash back**

El desayuno continuó con algunos comentarios entre los Shiba y mi distante mente posada en la blanquecina ventana. " _Por Dios! como extrañaba el mar"_. Terminado el "desayuno familiar" decidí retornar a mi habitación. No sin antes agradecer a los presentes.

\- Ulquiorra tenemos que hablar- dijo Isshin en un tono muy serio- vamos a mi despacho- señaló para luego levantarse de la mesa, caminando lentamente fuera del salón dejando a sus hijas sorprendidas-.

\- Está bien- dije caminando detrás de él posando mis manos en mis bolsillos- " _Será una larga mañana"._ Ingresé a su despacho, siempre igual, con el enorme cuadro de su difunta esposa a su derecha y uno pequeño de toda su familia a la orilla del mar...familia...

Se encuentra sentado atrás de su escritorio y frente a la ventana cerrada y oculta tras las azules cortinas. apoyasu cabeza entre sus brazos y me mira seriamente con unos documentos bajo sus codos.

\- Siéntate Ulquiorra- me invita-.

\- Ump- cierro la puerta y procedo a sentarme frente a el-.

\- Como ya sabes, tanto tu padre como yo fuimos buenos amigos en nuestra juventud y juntos formamos la empresa pesquera de la que actualmente soy dueño...- dijo suavemente, sentí una ola de recuerdos emerger en mi mente- pero pese a su sorpresiva muerte no te negué un hogar, comodidades y nunca lo haré.

-Lo se, se lo debe a mi padre- dije mirando mis manos _"vacío"_ No es solo eso, ya eres parte de la familia, ustedes siempre lo fueron, es lo que buscamos tanto tu padre como yo.

-Ump

\- Nunca fué mi deseo quitarte el trabajo de tu padre, solo quise administrar la empresa hasta que tuvieses la edad suficiente para hacerte cargo de los negocios familiares- dijo mientras buscaba un documento en un archivo- acabas de cumplir dieciséis años y pienso cederte un cuarto de la empresa para que la administres. Después de todo siempre fuiste un genio.

\- Ya veo- dije tenuemente, nunca me consideré un genio, simplemente entendía las cosas con facilidad. Terminé mis estudios a los trece y estudié administración debido a mi curiosidad por la empresa-.

\- Cuando cumplas dieciocho te cederé la mitad de la empresa. Tal y como lo hubiese querido tu padre- dijo sonriente- pero, solo si aceptas casarte con mi hija mayor - dictó con mucha seriedad-.

\- Quiere que me comprometa con su hija Karin?- dije sin pensarlo mucho " _Como lo hubiese querido tu padre"_

 ** _Flash back_** \- Papá, es importante este viaje de trabajo?- pregunté algo preopreocupado debido a las terribles tormentas que azotaron los puertos la última semana-.

\- Claro que si hijo, se encontraran grandes inversionistas. Y quién sabe incluso podriamos exportar pescados a las grandes ciudades!- dijo muy entusiasmado con una sonrisa-.

\- Venga chicos también debemos divertirnos, de seguro habrán bellos lugares cuando lleguemos- exclamó mientras traía una bandeja llena de postres a la cubierta de la embarcación-.

Esa tarde fué perfecta, nos divertimos muchísimo. Se podría decir que era el niño más feliz del mundo. Hasta que...

\- Emma! Lleva a Ulquiorra a la habitación- espetó mi padre mientras se dirigía a el camarote principal-.

\- Cuidate-sollozó mi madre mientras me abrazaba-.

El barco se mecia al ritmo de las fieras olas que lo azotaban en medio de una tormenta. Solo podía oir los gritos de la gente aterrorizada corriendo de un lado para el otro. De repente una ola gugantesca golpeó el lado derecho de la embarcación girandolo completamente.

El agua se encontraba helada, mi madre con esfuerzo me sostuvo y trato de llevarme a la superficie pero un rudo oleaje la golpeó en la cabeza con un borde del barco. Ella quedo inconsciente y yo sin fuerzas, apenas llegué a ver la superficie y perdí el conocimiento.

 ** _Fin flash back_**

Desperté en la playa del pueblo agitado por una mujer que gritaba a los cielos "es un milagro. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en casa rodeado de gente incrédula que me daba del pésame por la muerte de mis padres. Todos murieron menos yo, al no encontrarse los cuerpos, el funeral y entierro fueron sin cuerpo presente.

No lloré, aún siendo un niño de ocho años no lo hice como hasta ahora. Quedé en tutela de Isshin y Masaki Shiba; quién posteriormente murió de una misteriosa enfermedad que dejó a la familia Shiba destrozada.

\- Exactamente, es la única vía por la que te devolveré la mitad de la empresa. Claro que eso será cuando mi hija cumpla los quince años. Está de más decir que estás muy acostumbrado al negocio familiar, ya que casi siempre estás en el mar.

\- Entiendo- suspiré recordando el trabajo de mis padres; después de todo yo nunca había pensado en casarme y menos con Karin.

\- Entonces...

\- Yo - lo interrumpí- Ulquiorra Cifer tomaré como esposa a Shiba Karin dentro de tres años- exclamé con seriedad-.

\- Perfecto!- dijo mostrandome un contrato el cual después de leer procedí a firmar-.

El mar me alejaría de todo por estos tres años...

 ** _Continuará..._**

Hola!

Bueno... este es mi primer fic y pues estoy muy feliz de al fin escribirlo. Lo tengo pensado de principio a fin, aunque aún no se note a donde se dirije la trama jeje w...denle una oportunidad :'v

Algún comentario sugerencia o reclamo?


End file.
